


Wizard Food

by streitkartoffel



Series: Fic Food [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streitkartoffel/pseuds/streitkartoffel
Summary: Food of the Wizarding World, dissected and made easy for anyone to enjoy.
Series: Fic Food [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/660095
Kudos: 2





	Wizard Food

This is based on a recipe that was supposed to taste just like the Wizarding World Orlando pumpkin juice. I haven't actually had the stuff, but judging by the stomach-churning sourness of the recipe I was given, that ain't it. This recipe is a _HEAVILY_ edited version. More versions upcoming as I figure out what tastes best.

First things first, you need pure pumpkin juice. Not tasty on it's own, but:

  * Take 1 can of puree'd pumpkin and plop it into a saucepan.
  * Add 1 can of water, 1 cinnamon stick, a hefty dash of allspice and a sprinkling of cloves.
  * Bring the lot to a rolling boil, allowing to boil for 3 minutes.
  * Remove from heat and cool completely.
  * Strain through several layers of cheesecloth, and bottle for later use.



Cinnamon Syrup

  * 2 cups sugar
  * 1 cup water
  * 2 cinnamon sticks



Boil all three together until the syrup goes clear (you're looking for the foamy white bubbles to stop).

Theme Park Pumpkin Juice:

  * 4 oz pure pumpkin juice
  * 1 oz apricot nectar (check the hispanic section of your local grocery store, or get apricot juice from Trader Joe's)
  * 1 oz cinnamon syrup
  * 4 pinches citric acid (amazon is your best bet, but you can also get it in places that sell canning supplies- it's Ball Brand, and is clearly labeled "citric acid")
  * Dash vanilla extract



Shake all ingredients together in a cocktail shaker with ice. Strain into a glass.


End file.
